


Bending the rules

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Rightly or wrongly, Jack's bending the rules.





	Bending the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Training or fun? It was so hard to tell. Torchwood laser skirmish could go either way. Jack had already picked his team. Ianto would be his wingman for the afternoon. 

Owen seemed annoyed to have been rebuffed. 'Alright, you two ladies think you can take on the three of us?'

Fifteen minutes later, Owen found himself sitting on the sidelines. He'd been so busy throwing insults at Jack, that he hadn't seen Ianto skirt masterfully around the next building and take him out from behind.

Tosh and Gwen proved much harder. They were light on their feet and almost impossible to see, hidden behind even the smallest objects. Ianto was glad he was wearing a dark coloured shirt, camouflaged in the darkened room. 'I think Tosh has taken up a sniper position in the south east quadrant,' he reported, when next he met up with Jack.

'She's mine,' Jack stated, rushing off headlong in her direction.

'Wait!' Ianto huffed. He'd been meaning to strategise their next move. If Ianto's strategy was the equivalent of Chess, Jack's was the equivalent of Hungry Hippo.

Two minutes later, Ianto heard the voice ring out.

Combatant Harkness is eliminated.

Of course he was, Ianto thought ruefully. Gwen and Tosh knew who they were dealing with. Tosh wasn't just their sniper, she was also the bait, knowing that Jack would be impetuous and try to take her out. Gwen would be lying in wait for him. It was a good plan, he had to admit.

Now it was two against one. Not impossible, just much harder without a teammate to act as decoy. He was pressed up against a pillar, carefully surveying the field in front of him. The next thing he knew, someone was pressed up against him behind the same pillar.

'Miss me?' Jack's asked.

'I thought you'd died. How can you be here?'

Jack grinned. 'I'm immortal Ianto. That means I can't die.'

That's when Ianto snapped. 'No! No, no, no, no, no. You cheated!'

'It's not cheating, it's just fact. I can't die.'

'Yes you can! In this, you can die. And you did. I'll put up with you cheating at naked hide and seek, twister, monopoly, and even jenga. I mean, how the hell can you cheat at jenga? But this? This is going too far.' He activated his comms. That wasn't strictly allowed by the rules either, but given the circumstances, all rules seemed to have gone out the window. 'Gwen? Tosh?'

'Ianto?'

'I'm joining your team. Owen? You've just been resurrected.'

'Nice one,' he said, grabbing his gun and heading back out into the fray. 

Ianto turned and pressed his laser gun into Jack's chest, shooting him directly. The vest bleeped sadly. 'That's you dead again. Guess that gives me a ten minute head start,' he said as he casually disappeared into the darkness.

It was fortunate that it was dark, so he didn't see the look of petulant fury on Jack's face. 'You wanna double cross me? You're a dead man, Ianto Jones!'

'Dead men can't talk!' came the distant shout.


End file.
